¿ Tanto tiempo paso?
by Kathleen-14
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke se conocian desde pequeños..pero al pasar el tiempo algo cambia entre ellos dos ¿por que? ..Sasuke se recordara..¿o no?..denle una oportunidad [UA][ Sasuxsaku]


Hola! Aquí toy con un fik de Sakura x Sasuke , es un one shot! y es un universo alternativo espero que les guste . a porcierto Naruto no me pertenece solo le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.¡bye!

**¿ TANTO TIEMPO PASO?**

En un parque infantil se podian ver dos niños jugando animadamente, una niña de cabellos rosa y unos ojos verdes claros, a su lado se encontraba un niño de cabellos negros y ojos negro azabache, ambos jugaban en la piscina de arena, la pequeña reia junto a su amiguito los dos estaba tiernamente unidos por un lazo de amistad. ¿ El tiempo podria romper ese lazo de amistad?

_Abro los ojos con pesades, miro al techo blanco de mi habitacion, luego vuelvo a cerrar los ojos..._

-" _He vuelto a soñar lo mismo...¿ por que me sigue atormentando? ...¿ ya paso tanto tiempo? ...Ya nada es igual.."_

_Vuelvo a abrir los ojos por ultima vez, me incorporo hasta poderme sentar con facilidad, mi habitacion esta oscura, no se ve nada, quito las mantas de mi cuerpo y bajo de la cama, me tiemblan los pies, el suelo esta frio, como cada mañana, cojo unas zapatillas rosas de andar por casa y luego la bara rosa que hace conjunto con mis zapatillas, camino hasta la puerta la abro.._

_- !Buenos días hija ¿ como ha sido que te has despertado tan temprano y sola?_

_Mi madre me mira con sorpresa, coloca su mano en mi frente, para comprar si estoy enferma, sornio y hago una mueca con la cara, me dedica una de sus calidas sonrisas y que me hace sentir tan bien, _

_-...Mama..._

_- ¿ dime?_

_- Papa, no va volver..._

_Su sonrisa calida desaparece y muestra unos tristes ojos¡ a si es ! Mi padre...nos abandono a mi madre y a mi, ..¿ como puede resistirlo? ..no soy como mi madre, ella es fuerte, siento una calida mano en mi hombro, miro y mi madre sonreia con su sonrisa que me gusta tanto, me coje de la mano y bajamos a la cosina, el pasillo esta helado, el tiempo empeora, no me gusta el invierno...¿ por que? Demaciados recuerdos. Llegamos a la cosina y en la mesa habian unas tostadas con mermelada, las dos nos sentamos y empezamos a comer y hablando de cosas sin sentido y riendonos._

_- Sakura¿ hoy vas a ir a la facultat no?_

_- ñam..ñam ñam...gri, _( Traduccion xD " si")

_- ¡ Sakura ! no hables con la comida en la boca.._

_Trago lo que tengo en la boca y sonrio a mi madre pidiendo mil disculpas, las dos nos reimos, terminamos de desayunar, nos levantamos de la mesa, recojemos los platos y la mermelada con lo demás, salgo de la cosina subo las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitacion, me desprendo de mi pijama, abro el armario, cojo unos pantalones baqueros negros largos y anchos, de un cajon cojo unos sostenes y de otro cajo una camisa color verde con un numero bordado a mano. Me visto, al lado del armario hay una mesita con un espejito me miro en el, me arreglo el pelo, miro a la otra esquina de la mesa y veo una foto.._

_- Sasuke..._

**Flas back**

En la puerta de la escuela primaria de Konoha, se enocontraba una niña con cabellos rosa y ojos verdes esperando a alguien, pocos minutos se ve aparecer a un niño un poco mas alto que ella, pelo negro azabache y ojos negros, los dos se dirijen dentro de la escuela.

_- Sakura-chan..¿ cuando vallemos al instituto estaremos juntos¿ a que si?_

_- ...Eso no se pregunta Sasuke-kun...¡ tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos..¿ es una promesa vale?_

_- Si, una promesa..._

Los dos niños se cojen la manita y se van adentrando a una clase.

**Fin Flas back**

_¿ Que paso con la promesa¿ eh, Sasuke, la foto era de Sasuke y yo al entrar a la escuela primaria¿ como pudimos llegar a esto, apollo la foto boca abajo, me termino de arreglar el pelo, cojo unos cuadernos y las coloco en la mochila, salgo de mi cuarto cierro la puerta, y bajo las escaleras. _

_- ¿ Sakura, ya te vas?_

_- Si, mama..._

_- ¿ Te llevo en mi auto?_

_- No, gracias, ya me llevare el mio.._

_Me despido con un beso en la mejilla y salgo de la casa, me voy a donde esta mi nisan color negro, subo y pongo la radio, me gusta escuchar la radio por la mañana. Salgo totalmente de mi hogar, las calles llena de vida me alegra la mañana, los niños correr y las madres detras regañandoles. Llego a la facultat dos horas mas temprano, bajo del auto dejandolo bien estacionado, entro y lo primero que logro divisar, a dos parejitas acarameladas, me enojo, _

- " _¿ por que no pueden quererce en otro lugar¿ tiene que molestarme a mi?"_

_Sigo caminando hasta llegar a mi clase, esta abierta¿ que raro, normalmente a estas horas no hay nadie, entro con cautela,..._

_- ¿ Eh? ..._

_...¡ bah!_

_Sasuke, me desprecia, no me mira, no me habla, no me sonrie, no me coje de la mano¿ que paso con la promesa de estar siempre juntos, me dirijo a el y le miro a la cara disgustada, el la mueve para otro lugar, me duele el pecho¿ no se acuerda? ..¿ tanto tiempo ha pasado, quiero hablar con el, pero no me sale la voz, ...ni se inmuta de mi comportamiento, desde el instituto que ha cambiado, no es el mismo, nuestra amistad no es la misma..._

_- Sakura..._

_Escucho un hilo de voz salir por sus labios¿ ha pronunciado mi nombre o son imaginaciones mias, no quiero ni pensarlo, me retiro de donde esta Sasuke y me siento en mi lugar, dos sillas más adelante que el. Pasan las horas, y la aula se va llenando de gente, nadie me habla, nadie le habla, solo dos personas nos mantienen separados, si no fuera por esas dos personas, saltaria encima suyo y comensaria a gritarle y a llorar, pregunta que paso con nuestra promesa, pero no tengo energias, ni ganas, toda mi ilucion se ha perdido en el pasado. Me pegunto si hubo pasado¿ existio la promesa¿ existio nuestra amistad, estoy totalmente confundida, mis recuerdos me vienen a la cabeza, ni ton ni son, son tantos que me duele el corazón y el alma, el profesor llega, da la clase, y toca el timbre del patio, todos sale, yo no salgo, el no sale¿ por que no sale¿ que esta esperando¿ que salga yo, me levanto de mi silla con pereza y me dirijo a la puerta, sin decir nada, el no dice nada, siento a cada paso que doy que me alejo mas y mas de el, mi corazón se encoje, me dice que pare, pero mis piernas no responden a mis pensamientos. Escucho un ruido sonoro detras de mi, unos brazos calidos recorren mi cintura, mis colores se suben, mi corazón se altera, me doy la vuelta ilucionada, pero..., no hay nadie, es mi imaginacion, el ruido sonoro, los calidos brazos en mi cintura, todo es una imaginacion. Muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando borrar lo que imagine, sigo caminando y salgo al patio. _

_Las clases han terminado, cojo mi auto y pongo la radio, arranco, no tengo ganas de ir a casa, mi madre no estara, mi padre nos abandono, no tengo nadie, solo tengo mis recuerdos de la infancia que nisiquiera se si son relaes con no, las ruedas de mi auto ruenda y ruedan, hasta que se detienen en un parque, en el parque de mi infancia, mi adorada infancia, estaciono y bajo, no hay nadie, solo se escucha el ruido del viento arrastrar las hojas, el invierno llega y con ello arrastra todo un pasado y recuerdos amados¿ tanto a cambiado¿ tanto he cambiado, me siento en el banco que esta alfrente de la piscina de arena, siento una vaga melancolia de dolor, el viento frio entra por mis ropas, y me hace recordar todo, absolutamente todo, los días felizes, los tristes, mis lagrimas, los brazos de el abrazandome, su sonrisa, su calides, lo recuerdo a el, mi amor, la unica persona que he amado y que amare. Mis ojos se humedesen y sueltan lagrimas, que tanto tiempo estubieron reprimidas, me tapo la cara con las manos, y lloro, nadie me vera, aquí no hay nadie, solo recuerdos, que nunca volvera a suceder, unos recuerdos olvidados en un baul de la infancia que nunca recuperare. Mis lagrimas recorren todo mi rostro, y caen el la arena, sigo llorando y no me trago las lagrimas, demaciadas vezes las calle dentro de mi, seis años de silencio, seis años de dolor, mis ojos han quedado totalmente rojos, me desprendo de las ultimas lagrimas de mis ojos, y miro hacia delante, ya no quiero llorar más, pero vuelvo a mirar a la piscina de arena y el dolor vuelve aparecer en mi pecho¿ tanto le amo¿ no puedo vivir sin el?..._

_- Soy estupida...soy muy estupida..._

_Me repito mil vezes lo mismo, hasta que mi cabeza se esconde en mis rodillas, sollozo y termino de llorar, cuando estoy decidida a marcharme escucho un ruido, levanto mi cabeza de mis rodillas.._

_- ..._

_- ..._

_Miro a los ojos que me han dejado paralizada, unos ojos que tanto deseava, que tanto queria mirarlos, no se porque esta aquí, ambos nos quedamos mirandonos un rato mas en silencio, hasta que el viento habla por nosotros, una fuere rafaga nos junta, como si el mismo destino quisiera que nos encontraramos , sus ojos se desvian a otro lugar, no quiere verme, mi corazón se oprime..._

_- ¿ Por que?..._

_ No quiero hablar¿ por que hablo?_

_¿ Por que tanto silencio? ...no lo entiendo..._

_Que alguien me detenga, no quiero seguir.._

_- ¿ Por que no dices nada? ...¿ no te acuerdas de nuestra promesa?_

_No quiero seguir, no quiero, mis ojos se vuelven a llenar de lagrimas, levanto mis manos y le doy golpes en el pecho a Sasuke, pongo mi cabeza en su pecho, sigo llorando, no dice nada, me siento mal¿por que es tan inportante para mi,_

_- ...Sasuke...¿ por que? ...¿ por que?.._

_Mas silencio molesto, siento sus calidas manos en mis hombros, me va a apartar, no le importo, no se acuerda, lentamente me separa de el, sus ojos se cruzan con los mios, y nos quedamos mirandonos, no se que hacer, cierro los ojos con miedo, no quiero saber, que va a pasar, no siento nada, una mano de Sasuke se despega de mi hombro, no veo nada, solo siento, una mano se posa en mi mejilla, quiero abrir los ojos pero no puedo, poco a poco siento como una calidez enorme se viene sobre mi, mis labios secos sienten unos calidos, Sasuke me ha besado, mis brazos se mueven por propia voluntat y se van al cuello de el y lo abrazo, le correspondo el beso. _

_Abro los ojos, y estoy en una habitacion caliente, las paredes estan pitadas de un azul fuerto, que hace la habitacion oscura, no es la mia, no es mi mismo techo, veo a mi lado, y lo veo a el, sus ojos cerraditos con una exprecion de felizidad y tranquilidad, le doy un beso muy calido, me acuesto serca de el, y le miro. Te quiero ... mi Sasuke_

_- hmm...Sakura...es una promesa...z..z...z.._

_Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas y me emociono, le abrazo muy fuerte y me quedo dormida..._

_Que os a parecido? - _


End file.
